fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu Crystal!
Aikatsu Crystal (アイカツクリスタル Aikatsu Kurisutaru!) is an aikatsu series revolving around the group CARAT and its leader Mina Aimoto. Plot Mina Aimoto became a trainee at TS Entertainment when it became a talent agency. Working to become an idol, she got to live her dream much faster than she thought it would when she got to be the leader of CARAT. TS' first girl group, Mina feels a lot of pressure being its leader. Learning to know more about her group mates, they become determined to get as big as their fellow boy group KINGS. Along the way, all of them will have to prove themselves in order to be able to get a Jeweling Dress. Characters *Mina Aimoto *Color: Red *Type: Sexy *Brand: Scarlet Chant *Gem: Ruby Mina was interested in music and fashion since she was 6 years old. She previously trained herself in singing and dancing before passing the auditions. Due to her experience she made it to the final auditions and caught the eye of Tsuyu who then nominated her leader of CARAT. Her interest in fashion also led her to be top designer of her own brand based on American/Harajuku fashion. As the leader of CARAT her goal is to push the group further and form a popularity of their own as well as become greater idols. Her aura is composed of rubies, four red and orange suns forming a ring above her all linked by smaller suns, she is surrounded by red roses and petals, and reddish-pink bullets, she is surrounded by a red glow. *Sana Shimizu *Color: Purple *Type: Cool *Brand: Radiant Beauty *Gem: Amethyst Daughter of Tsuyu the CEO of TS Entertainment, Sana always wished to sing, taking lessons since she was 7. A hobby then a passion, she wanted to pursue a career in music. Her mother having changed TS to a model agency to a talent and model agency, Sana thought that it would be her chance to become a singer. Asking her mother for an audition, she accepted upon seeing her passion and hearing her voice. Impressed by her daughter's vocals, she was put as a member of CARAT. Her aura is composed of amethysts, purple bullets, purple and white aster flowers, holographic purple butterflies and silvery purple chandeliers surrounding her. She is surrounded by a purple glow. *Maiko Hasegawa *Color: Yellow *Type: Pop *Brand: Dancing Feathers *Gem: Topaz Maiko has been dancing for as long as she can remember and has been inspired by her favourite idols to dance, idols such as Mia Suzuki, Cindy Maeda or Miku Hatsune. When KINGS debuted, she thought they were very talented and was amazed by Louis' dancing prowess despite being so young. Taking a liking for singing, she wished to become an idol. Her parents suggested she takes auditions at TS Entertainment, which had announced the project of its first girl group. Thanks to her dancing and singing, she became a member of CARAT. Her aura is composed of yellow and white feathers, yellow bullets, topaz gems, white roses forming chains spiraling upwards and gold drops. She is surrounded by a yellow glow. *Naomi Ueno *Color: Blue *Type: Sexy *Brand: Siren Charm *Gem: Sapphire Naomi lived in Australia before moving to Japan, when she was in her hometown, she took dance lessons and was popular in her school for being a good dancer but also a smart student as well. Upon moving to Japan, she became a part of a dance crew in middle school, she won several dance competitions as well. Her parents had great faith in her future, they thought her dancing was great enough to become a professional dancer. When Naomi announced that she wanted to become an idol, her parents fully supported her and were even prouder when she became a member of CARAT. Her aura is composed of bubbles coming from the ground, mermaids with blue tails, sapphire drops, white-blue roses and lilies, blue bullets and clouds with pirate ships on them. She is surrounded by a blue glow. *Tsukiko Saeki *Color: Deep Pink *Type: Cool *Brand: Moon Waltz *Gem: Morganite Tsukiko was in a parody idol group before, where they would cover popular idol songs and sing as well. Tsukiko was noticed for her great dancing skills and had her own fanbase. Tsuyu noticed her and casted her, auditioning her for her first group project. With CARAT almost complete, a last girl was needed and upon having great dancing and singing skills, she was chosen as the last member. With CARAT completed, Tsukiko could make true her wish of dancing and singing on stage as she always wished. Her aura is composed of a ring of glowing moons flying above her forming a ring (the ring being composed of 4 full moons and 4 crescent moons), pink roses, pink bullets, morganite gems and light pink and white flying crane birds. Trivia *It is one of the few Aikatsu series to focus on a group which has already debuted. **Much like Aikatsu Dreaming!, it also focuses on the leader of said group. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Aikatsu: Light of Hope! Category:Fan series